Confession
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Freed is trying to hint his affection towards Laxus, but Laxus doesn't seem to get it at all... Wait. Does he? Slash Laxus/Fried. Fanfic art drawn by me. Grammatical errors warning.


Today Freed will make his move. No more second-thinking about it. He'd never guessed that the teasing during the afternoon by his fellow team members would actually be taken seriously. Seeing Ever being all friendly with Elfman was certainly amusing, but what was not was the fact that Bixlow just kept looking at him meaningfully, as if asking "what about you?"

Straightaway, he knew what the Seith Magician was talking—implying to. Alright, his obsession towards _that _man is a bit unhealthy, he had to admit that. But no way, no freakin' way in a thousand year time that _he _would reciprocate that feeling. He was a hundred and ten percent sure about it just by a mere observation of _his_ lifestyle and how _he_ acts.

His thunder god—maybe he should start referring to him as Thor (or not), had always been, and probably will always be, the only one in his mind. No matter how much he tried to toss away that fact, he couldn't. He destroyed his chance last time when Laxus was expelled from the guild. He should've said something, but somehow he thought that the time wasn't ripe yet. So, he kept quiet and respected that man's decision. Quiet months flew before his eyes with the feeling of loss, yearning for his thunder god.

But now, he's back, and Bixlow was right. He shouldn't let chance to escape the second time. So, with his chest up, he walked out of his residence, towards Laxus's.

_Knock knock_

The blond grumbled when he heard the sudden noise from the door. He forced his body up from the comfortable sofa to greet the uninvited guest.

Without any word, he unlocked the front door and swung it open to see no one else but Freed Justine, standing somewhat shyly. He cocked one of his eyebrows—actually not surprised to see him. He is used to having him suddenly dropping by. "'Sup?" He asked.

"Laxus, would you like to go to the park? We haven't been able to catch up with each other ever since you come back!" He smiled, trying his best to keep his calm composure. _Must not hesitate. _He whispered in his head.

The taller man looked at him sceptically. "Alright. Just wait a sec," Laxus replied, going back into the house to turn off the glaring television which was showing an advertisement. He grabbed the coat on the couch and placed it on his back like he always does. After he was set, he stepped to the door again, to see Freed still waiting.

"Done?"

"Mm," He responded as he locked the door and put the key into his pocket. "So, what's the big deal?" He asked.

"Um… I just want to talk to you," Freed retorted reluctantly. "Because it's been a while. I'm curious about what you have been doing for the last couple of months."

"Is that so?" Laxus asked again, still not convinced that Freed was only taking him for a walk.

"Yes!" He replied a bit too quickly, and regretted it straightaway. "Why do you look like you're in doubt?"

"Not in doubt. It's just a bit fishy." He shrugged. "So, Freed, tell me," He took his attention. "Are you going out with Mirajane? I've been hearing the rumour from Bixlow and—"

Freed choked on his own spit and coughed so loudly like he was in death's door. How dare that Bixlow! Encouraging him to confess after he spread that rumour! Can't trust him, really. "M-Mira? Of course not! We are just close friends, that's all! I mean, she is a lovely and kind woman, I'll give you that. But we're not together…" He took a deep breath. "I prefer someone who is more bold and brash…" After saying that, he looked at Laxus from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, really?" He responded calmly, not getting the hint. "So someone like Erza is more to your liking? I didn't know you like it tough. But come on, you got beaten by Mira. She can be scary, you know?"

He had always thought Laxus was slow at romance, but that was just… "N-no. Erza's a bit too… violent."

"In that case, you should get with Mira. She's a balance between frightening and soothing." Laxus nodded.

"I told you we've been close friends after that day…" Freed sighed. "I have no intention of going further with her."

"Well, there's that Juvia girl. But I guess she's a bit too focused on Gray? I hope she is not the one you're aiming for. It's hopeless. Who else… Lucy? I don't think she's your type. Cana?"

"Lucy is too hyperactive and Cana is too vulgar," Freed answered, desperately wanting to get out of that awkward topic. He wasn't sure that Laxus will be able to guess his crush, as the one that he likes is _not_ a girl. Maybe he should forget about the plan, after all…

"_You never know if tomorrow Laxus will go again, y'know? If he does, you'll blast another of your chance. Better now than later. You don't know what's gonna happen in the future,"_

Freed's head jerked up upon remembering that statement from Bixlow. Yes! It was no time to slack off and run away!

"Me aside, what about you, Laxus? Do you have any… girlfriend?"

"Do I?" He asked back, looking at the dark blue sky. "I've found the person. But I'm not sure if it's something other than curiosity."

"Oh," was all Freed could say. _Of course he would have someone he likes! What kind of answer was I expecting? Well, there goes my chance, I guess._

"Why're you all red?" Laxus's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Ah, um, nothing! Just, um, how lucky is that girl!"

Laxus eyed him curiously, sensing that something was definitely wrong. "Have you had dinner? Wanna grab something in the usual restaurant?"

"O-oh, sure!" Freed answered, finding the strength to smile again. _No, I can't give up! He did say he's unsure. I must show him how I feel before it's too late. Talking it out will not work, so I'd have to hint it to him, somehow._

They walked down the busy street of Magnolia, filled with people chattering and occupied by whatever they were doing. Freed slowly walked to the side, closing the gap between Laxus and him. Their fingers made contact, and someone suddenly bumped on Freed, pushing him even closer until his head was on Laxus's arm.

_Just as planned. _He grinned to himself. "Sorry," He whispered. As much as he hated it, he had to move away from the man's muscular arm. It was the first time he'd been that close with him…

Laxus, however, didn't seem to care in the slightest. He merely nodded and they continued walking as if nothing happens.

_Are you serious? _Freed sweat-dropped at Laxus's inability to read the situation. _Well, then I have to move on to plan B at this rate. _"Laxus, that way is a shortcut," He pointed at the narrow road surrounded with wall on his right. "Let's go," He grabbed Laxus's hand and dragged him.

"Ah," Laxus followed the rune-mage. "That's too narrow, though."

"We'll get there faster," He replied, letting the blond to go ahead of him.

Freed didn't want to admit it, but he does enjoy the view from the back. He could stare all he wants. It was like a buffet. If only Laxus hadn't worn that thick coat, he could've seen his physique even better. After all, it was one of the aspects that drew him in. No one would've guessed that Freed Justine is indeed, a pervert—well, at least towards Laxus.

"Your coat looks really warm," Freed broke the silence, grabbing on the two sleeves and pulled them until they fell and uncovered Laxus's muscular figure.

"What are you doing?" The older man turned his head to see Freed having a hold of his coat. "You're that cold? I don't mind if you have it for the night. It's not as cold as I thought it'd be, after all."

"Eh?" He questioned. That was quite an unexpected comeback. "N-no, I was just… I thought…" He stuttered, but draped the coat over his shoulder anyway. It was _huge. _Wearing the sleeves on would be silly. The bottom of the coat almost made contact with the ground, and he didn't want to make a mess of such an expensive-looking garment. Besides, it seemed like Laxus had it for quite a while. "Thank you, Laxus." Freed said.

"Mmhm."

_He will never notice it at this rate! I have to act fast!"_

"Hey, hey! Do you think this look good on me?"

The blond turned around to see a frail figure of the rune mage beaming at him, covered with an oversized coat. The corner of his lips tugged to form a thin amused smile. "You look awkward. Besides, your normal garment already seems warm enough. Why do you insist on wearing my jacket?"

Freed curled his nose. "I just want to once try something of yours on. Besides, with this heavy coat on, I'm feeling too warm for comfort."

"Well then, you better return it to me."

"No," Freed sneered. "I'd rather take something other than this off." He added. His hand moved to his neck, pulling on the white clothing which usually stays on. It slid off with ease, exposing the trace of clavicle. _If he still hasn't realised what I am doing, I swear…_

Laxus stared at him blankly. "You're a strange one. Fine, keep it," He said, turning his back to once again walk forward.

_R-really? After all that? Laxus… just how apparent must the hint be? _"Warmth is not the reason why I pulled your coat, you know? It's just as you have said. I am comfortable in my usual clothing.

"Oh?" The man responded shortly, still not stopping. "Why is it, then? You're trying to make me feel cold?"

Freed almost mentally face-palmed himself. That was the last thing he'd want to pull Laxus's coat for. "No, not that. It's because I, um…" He paused, ceased walking altogether. Upon hearing the noise from his footstep gone, Laxus braked and slowly turned to face the blushing rune mage. "…I really, really like looking at your muscles."

As soon as he said those words, wind blew, stroking both men's hairs, enveloping them in a silent state with only distant chattering noise. Freed wasn't looking at Laxus—he didn't want to. What if that sentence didn't come out too heterosexual (which it totally didn't anyway) that the man gave him a weird look?

"Thanks," was all Laxus said, and Freed almost fell on the ground when he found out he still didn't get the hint. How dim can one be? "No wonder you're a bit sticky today."

"W-well, yeah," He said awkwardly. _I'm already over trying to give him subtle clues. Maybe I should say it. But what if he rejects me straightaway? What would happen then? Maybe I should cast a rune spell to make myself appear invisible… But no, I can't run away forever._

"You wanna go back?" Laxus said, snapping Freed back into reality. "You don't seem alright to me. I'll take you home."

"No, I'm completely fine. I just have my mind on something." He retorted, trying his best to regain his cool.

"We're going back," He insisted. "Let's go." Without allowing any moment of objection, Laxus turned Freed's body around and pushed him rather roughly out of the dim cramped alley. "If you really are thinking about something simple, you won't be that red. Hell, you shouldn't even call me out."

"But Laxus—!"

"Nope. No complaining." He stated firmly as both men got out of the alley to the path they were on before. He pulled on Freed's hand, practically dragging him along like a little kid. Freed, on the other hand, knew that it would be useless to object Laxus's decision. But he really didn't like the idea of his failed confession. Bixlow would certainly question him about it tomorrow, and he didn't want to seem as if he chickened out.

The next thing Freed noticed was that they were already in front of his house. He withdrew his hand from Laxus's strong hold, catching him off guard.

"What do you want, now?" He asked impatiently.

"Do you catch what I've been trying to imply?"

"What?" He cocked one of his eyebrows in uncertainty.

"You know… everything that I have done in the past twenty minutes or so. Everything that you said was strange." Freed forced those words to come out from his throat, not looking at the man he respects wholeheartedly. "Don't you get the hint?" He attempted to sound brave, but the noise which came out was no more than whisper. "I—I can't be certain of what is going to happen tomorrow. We might part and not see each other for years. It happened once, and although it was only months…" Biting his lips groggily, he paused again. "Laxus, I was trying to… c-confess."

"I know."

_Eh?_

_What?_

Freed reluctantly lifted his face upwards so he could see Laxus's eyes.

"I'm not that dumb. I know exactly what you are trying to say from the moment I found out that it was you who knocked on the door." The older man smirked triumphantly. "What I didn't expect is you blurting it out like that."

Freed was frozen. It was as if words have been snatched away from him. Laxus knew all along? Then why didn't he say something beforehand? Why did he play dumb? Too many questions spun inside his head that he even forgot to blink.

"Not too eager to continue our little trip now, are you?" He teased. "In you go." He said, opening the unlocked door (robbery is rare in Magnolia. Leaving door unlocked is normal).

"Y-you're going to leave me like this? After everything that you've said, you're not going to give me a clear answer? A simple 'no' is better than nothing at all. That way, I can—"

"Did I say I'm going to leave?"

"Eh?"

Laxus swung open the door and pulled on Freed's collar, throwing him inside before slamming the door shut. Savagely, he smacked Freed to the wall and hungrily smashed his lips on his, forcing his way in. His tongue skilfully explored every single centimetre of the pristine mouth of the rune magician, sucking and occasionally biting down on his tongue roughly.

Freed's legs were limp—he would already fall down had Laxus's hands were not on his waist, pumping it up and down constantly, making a mess of his clothes. His brain refused to comprehend what was going on. He gave up on conscience, instead giving in to his desire.

Both of them broke the kiss to search for air, leaving saliva trail connecting their tongues. Freed could already feel his body getting hotter and hotter by second, clothes nearly begging to be peeled off. He couldn't hold back his squeal when Laxus's sharp fangs landed on his pale neck, biting it harshly that he could feel blood streaming down to his shoulder.

"L-Laxus—i-it hurts…" Freed moaned.

"Shut up," Laxus snarled. "You asked for this. Hence it's what you get." He stuck his tongue out to follow the trail of the scarlet liquid dripping down, licking it slowly, up to the wound. He spun his tongue around the area, pressing it to draw more blood.

"L-Laxus…" The green-haired wizard called out in desperation when Laxus pulled his pants down without even any attempt to take his shirt off first. "W-wa-wait… I…"

"What's that? You sure you want to wait? Well, this part certainly doesn't," Laxus whispered on his ear teasingly, grabbing a hold of Freed's member. His mouth went back to working all over Freed's neck, other hand slipped beneath his clothing, pinching his erect nipple.

"Aah!" He let his voice loose when Laxus squeezed on it, roughly pulling and twisting it. "N-no—d-don't… Mmnh!" He moaned, stretching both of his hands and placed them on the other man's shoulders for support.

Still having his tongue on Freed's skin, he moved downwards slowly, uncovering the piece of clothing to completely expose one of his nipples before licking it.

"Un!" He bit his lips. It was as if a jolt of lightning sparked in his bone upon the newfound sensation of having such moist something on that sensitive part. When Laxus bit on it hard, he couldn't hold his squeal.

Laxus stopped for a moment. "If you keep biting your lip like that…" He touched the rosy button with his tongue for no more than a second, "you'd be bleeding all over by the end of the day. Out with it. There are only the both of us here."

"B-but—ahn!" He squealed when Laxus's connoisseur hand pumped his member on a full speed. He could no longer restrict all the moans from his throat, and numerous amount of 'ah's filled the air. "Laxus…"

The man shoved freed to the ground, and he fell to his knees, dumbstruck. It was when Laxus unbuttoned his leather pants that he blushed even more than before, if it was possible. Without any more exchange of word, he grabbed a hold of Freed's hair and pulled him forward to his huge erection. The younger man obliged the silent order of his thunder god, and opened his mouth wide to engulf him.

"Mm," Laxus groaned, continuously rocking his hips backwards and forwards, still having his hand on the back of Freed's head, not letting him go for even a moment. "You're good. How many of these have you sucked on?"

If his mouth was not occupied, he would have answered that it was the first time. However, it seemed like Laxus didn't need an answer. His hand pulled on his green hair to follow the rhythm. He could feel the foreign taste of pre-cum rolling on his tongue, some dripping down his chin, mixed with saliva.

"Shit!" He swore out loud, pushing Freed away to release all over his face. It didn't take him more than two seconds to pull Freed back up and press him against the wall, allowing their members to rub against each other as they hungrily kissed. Laxus's hands held Freed's face to bring their faces closer together, and Freed's hands were locked around Laxus's neck, not wanting to release him.

"Laxus, p-please…" Freed whispered

"Please?" He questioned teasingly.

"P-please take me right here!" He raised his voice in ecstasy, eyes tearing up because of the pleasure.

"What an impatient boy," Laxus whispered in a low voice, spinning Freed around and pinned both of his hands on the wall with only one of his. He pulled the rune mage's lower torso and ripped him free off the cloak which obviously has gotten in the way. The blond rubbed Freed's round bottom and proceeded to smack them in order to be prized by a series of lustful squeals.

"Unnh!" Freed closed his eyes when he felt Laxus's finger inside his hole. What was bad that his legs were already numb by the mere feeling of being fingered. How could he possibly handle what was going to come _next_? He could feel his cock throbbed as a reaction.

"You sure you want me to fuck you right now? You don't seem ready. And no, I won't hold back once I get in. I never do."

_So he has done it before?_

With the question left unanswered, Laxus withdrew his finger and replaced it with his erect member. Only using pre-cum and saliva as lubricant, he rammed his way through Freed's tight hole, making him cry out in both pain and desire. He leaned in to lick his nape lustfully, his other hand's fingers being sucked on by the younger mage.

Freed yelped in surprise when Laxus rocked his hips in such pace that he couldn't breathe. He released Laxus's fingers which were already covered in saliva, letting them glide their way to his crotch, pumping his member at a full speed.

"How does it feel to be fucked against the wall, little slut?"

"A-ah! Uhn!" Freed screamed. "G-good! Aah!"

"Say it, cry for it, beg for it!" Laxus raised his voice.

"Laxus, p-please fuck me! M-more!" He cried out, throwing every last bit of his dignity out of the door. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Not the pride, tears or pain. It was only about Laxus and Laxus alone.

"Nnh! So tight…" He groaned, still moving his hips furiously, forcing himself into the tight opening of his teammate without considering the pain he must've felt without proper lubricant and preparation. "Darn it!" He yelled, feeling close to his limit.

"D-do it! C-Come inside me, L-La…xus!" The green-haired mage begged, feeling the ecstasy of having their bodies melting together.

"Urk!" The blond grunted as he released inside Freed, and at the same time, Freed also spilled his seed all over the floor; leaving both men panting heavily in the quiet and dark room. The last thing he heard was only a series of mumbles from Laxus before he passed out.

Xx

Freed opened his eyes to see the bright morning sunlight peeking in from the closed curtain. The chirping of birds and complete warmth almost convinced him that last night was only a dream. He would've assumed so if only his butt was not _so bloody sore_!

He uncovered the blanket and found out that he was naked, only covered in underwear. His body was full of hickeys, and he was sure that his neck was too. One of his nipples was red and the coldness of having the blanket off his body stung.

Freed landed his foot on the floor and toppled a bit before regaining his sense of balance. The thought of Laxus cleaning his body after he collapsed was somehow… comforting. That man has his gentle side, after all.

The rune mage opened his wardrobe to retrieve his usual clean clothing, bringing them along into the bathroom. Warm shower ran from the tip of his hair until the end of his toe. Freed had to wince when they made contact with the wounds all over him. Even his lips had decided to bleed yesterday.

A few minutes later, he turned the tap off and proceeded to clean his whole body with the towel before getting into his usual garment, and walked to Fairy Tail with sore bottom.

When he pushed the gate to the guild open, he was greeted by numerous amounts of eyes. Some smirked at him. He looked at his clothes. No. He didn't put the cloak on the wrong side… was it his hair? His face?

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"How was last night?" Someone shouted out from the corner of the guild. "I see it went well!" Another one yelled out. "He's a rough one, yeah?"

"So you had fun, didn't you?" Bixlow said, sticking his tongue out.

"Fun! Fun!" The totem dolls mimicked Bixlow.

"Bixlow could you possibly…"

"Well, I just told 'em all that you were going to confess to Laxus. They found out by themselves that it actually went even much, much better than we expected. Laxus didn't bother covering all those scratch marks, y'know?" He grinned. "And we can see the wound on your lips. And," He stretched his hand to pull on Freed's cravat, "here too! Ain't I right, babies?"

"Yes!" His 'babies' answered, followed by a huge cheer from the entire guild.

"Bixlow! You… you…! I can't believe you!" Freed shouted and turned his back to escape from the mayhem just to bump onto Laxus.

"Where are you going?"

"L-Laxus! T-they! Bixlow! Everyone is…" Freed stuttered, looking at Laxus casually strolling in with his sleeveless furred shirt.

"Hey, wasn't it you who wanted to confess to me?" Laxus inquired, still having his back facing Freed. "It seems to me that you're only prepared for a 'no' answer rather than 'yes'." He paused, letting a moment of contemplation. The whole guild members were quiet too, guessing what was going to happen next.

"W-well… you did say you had someone in mind…"

"Who's the dim one, now? I didn't specify their gender, did I?"

"E-eh?"

"If you really are prepared to confess to me the other night, you should've known better that if I do reciprocate your feeling, I have no wish to cover our relationship."

"Laxus…" Freed was stoned at that very moment.

"So pessimistic."

"Do you mean that y-you…? Could you possibly…?"

"Tsk," He clicked his tongue. "Too slow. Not what I had expected from a man with intellect and pride like you." The blond said. "Well, although I watched you trashing all of your pride in front of me yesterday."

"There you go!" Bixlow cut their conversation. Not that Freed had anything to say anyway. He was too busy being flabbergasted to do so.

"So, are you going to ever come here or what?" Laxus asked, standing three metres away from Freed.

"L-Laxus, I…"

"Geez! Just stop being so goddamn confused and get your ass here! The Raijinshuu's going on a job!"

Freed's eye twinkled at that statement. He picked up every last bit of courage he had in him and looked at Laxus in the eyes. "Y-yes!" He beamed.

"That's more like it," He smirked, taking the sheet of request Evergreen handed him. "We can't go on without you. Who'd cook for us if you're not there?"

Freed smiled and nodded. "If Laxus says so."

Nothing was going to change, after all.


End file.
